Murder In the Korcari Wilds
by voltagelisa
Summary: Onshot of the devious mind of two rogues in the Korcari Wilds.


**A warning to readers this short story has explicit sexual content in it. **

**To Jen who helped me a great deal with this one shot, thank you more than you'll ever know. **

**This is my revenge for the one character that get on my nerves more than any other Jory. So if you enjoy that character look elsewhere. **

Murder In the Korcari Wilds

The red-haired elf wandered the ruins of Ostagar, having just arrived with Duncan, the Grey Warden Commander. She had been conscripted into the order after killing a Denerim nobleman and hadn't had time alone since leaving the city. For an independent woman like herself, this was unacceptable. She was searching the grounds for the other Warden recruits when she heard a familiar voice calling to her. She turned to the source and couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well, well, look who's here," Daveth grinned lecherously. He leaned leisurely against the wall, his arms folded across his chests as his eyes swept over her slender well developed body that he knew _very_ well.

"Don't tell me, Duncan recruited you?" the elf raised a mocking brow as she sashayed closer.

"You bet your ass, babe," he said, grinning as she leaned in close, brushing her firm breasts against him. His eyes darkened as he watched the temptress trying to seduce him.

"So what is it you want, Tabris?" he asked and arched one brow as his other hand curved around her slim waist; pulling her flush against him so she could feel the effects her teasing had on him.

"You know me, Daveth. I want some action," she whispered against his lips.

"Is that all?" he smirked, not believing her for second. They knew each other well, having run the streets together.

"Of course not," she purred, her eyes hooded as she ran a caressing hand down his stomach, stopping at his belt.

"You haven't changed one bit. Go find that knight and tell me what you think," he said and winked, backing away from the temptress and pointing to a nearby hill. "He's up there." A light shone in her eyes at the prospect of another conquest.

She strolled leisurely in the direction Daveth had suggested. Up ahead, a balding man stood listening intently to a Chantry priest. Tabris moved towards him with a sway in her hips that caught everyone's attention, including the knight. Hastily he averted his eyes as a blush slowly crept up his cheek.

"So, you must be the other recruit Daveth told me about?" she asked with innocent look.

"I'm Jory, though I am shocked that they allow elves to become Grey Wardens," he said warily and watched her with guarded eyes, just like all high ranking humans were wont to do. She hid her disgust, keeping her lazy smile in place, when all she wanted to do was slap that look off his face.

They talked for a moment or two more before she got fed up and wandered away. Tabris had grown aggravated hearing about the man's wife and child over and over. Daveth was waiting where she had left him. "Hmm, did he upset you that much?" he asked lazily as she fingered a knife strapped to her side.

"You have no idea," she growled, no longer in the mood for bantering.

"I know you Tabris. I'm surprised he's still alive," Davethcommented, smirking at the elf.

Her eyes lit up as an idea came to her. He stood there waiting, a knowing smile on his face as he watched the elf planning. "Daveth…" she said, looking sweetly at him as she ran her hand through his hair, playing with the thick mass, "would you be willing to help me with something?" As she spoke, her other hand wandered lower, caressing him through his pants.

"What are you willing to do for me in exchange for my help?" he asked seductively, watching Tabris as her pink tongue darted out lightly, caressing her lips.

"What do you want?" she asked throatily, her blue eyes darkening like the deepest ocean. He could imagine himself drowning within them.

He leaned down and tilted her face up to his, kissing her fully, their tongues dueling until she purred deeply. "I want you on your knees," he growled, his fingers tightening in her hair, watching as her mouth opened and a moan escaped.

He bent down and ravished her mouth again, ignoring the stares from passers-by. He pulled back, looking into her lust filled eyes with pleasure.

"You go and do whatever you have to and we'll continue this later," he whispered against her lips, chuckling as she shivered.

"What about my favor?" she asked, a calculating look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. Your wish is my command," he replied mockingly and bowed, sweeping his arms wide.

"Don't I wish," she snorted rolling her eyes. "If you want me 'on my knees' then you need to help me," she said slyly.

"And what is it you want me to do?" he drawled, knowing nothing she came up with would be boring.

"Walk with me and I'll tell you all about it," she said and motioned him to follow as she laid out her plan to him. Just the way it used to be…

_Five years ago_

_Daveth wandered the streets, following his mark, who wore a very thick purse. He noticed out the corner of his eye another tracking the same target. With a sly smile he moved to the shadows, trailing the lithe body of a female elf. He grinned lasciviously as he watched her move. Images of being intertwined with that athletic body possessed him. He imagined the feeling of her skin brushing against him. He could almost hear her cries of passion. _

_He moved quickly and quietly, sneaking up behind the girl. He clamped one hand over her mouth and the other around her waist. Lifting her off the ground, he moved quickly into the nearby alley. _

_"And what are you doing stalking my mark?" he whispered into the curve of her ear, sending shivers through her as her eyes drifted close. _

_"Who says it's your mark?" she purred, her body squirming against him as he held her prisoner._

_"That purse is mine," he growled in her ear, his tone warning her away even as his body was screaming to have her. _

_"You can have the purse. , I'm after something so much sweeter," she said, turning a sultry smile to her captor. _

_"And what could be better than the sound of coin jingling?" I asked curiously. _

_"Revenge," she sneered, her eyes going cold._

_"Hmm, what did he do to you?" the thief asked, slowly letting her go._

_"He looked down on me. I don't like that," she murmured, her gaze filled with hatred. _

_"Then I have an idea. You do what you wish with the man, and I get the purse." I suggested, grinning innocently at her. _

_"If we are working together, I get half the purse," she said and stepped near, her hands running down his stomach, stopping at the top of his pants. "I could make it worth your while," she purred, stepping closer until her firm young body brushed against him. _

_"Deal," he said and yanked her close, lifting her to her toes and ravishing her wet, pink lips. Their tongues met and clashed until both broke away panting. With a deep breath he glanced over her head toward the mark. He was still there, shopping. _

And now Tabris wanted a repeat of their first day together.

The Korcari Wilds spread out before them, wet and desolate as everyone scowled at the knights back. "This isn't a good idea, we should head back," Jory demanded once more.

"Why, are you a coward?" Tabris asked with a sneering smile.

"No, I just don't think this is a good idea. I have a wife and kids at home. I didn't sign on to die shortly afterwards," Jory stated heatedly.

"Uh huh," she scowled, "you knew that being a Grey Warden was dangerous. If you didn't then you are stupider than you look, ." she sneered, flashing him a scathing look.

_Perfect,_ she thought delightedly, _everything was going according to plan…_

"Let's make camp here tonight," Alistair suggested. With Jory's help, he pitched the tent as Daveth and Tabris went to find dry wood for the fire. The two rogues scampered away with smug grins that had Alistair shaking his head, bemused.

"So, are you ready?" Daveth asked as she bent down, picking up some sticks she found. She looked over her shoulder at him with a sly grin.

"I should be asking you that. You have to distract Alistair," she said and smirked, seeing his eyes roam over her body, lingering on her ass. She gave him a smile full of promises of what they would be doing later, if he held up his end.

They walked back in companionable silence. Jory and Alistair sat at the fire, waiting for them. "Jory and I will be on first watch. Daveth and Tabris can take second watch." Alistair stated.

Tabris looked towards Daveth, waiting for him to do his simple task."I think you and I should be one watch," the thief began," Put Tabris and Jory together. It would work better than having two rogues on watch at once."

Alistair regarded them curiously before nodding in agreement. Jory and Tabris had the first watch while Alistair and Daveth went to bed for part of the night. Tabris moved over so she was sitting on the same log as Jory. She feigned a chill as she shivered and looked at him innocently. Jory stiffened for a moment before relaxing, and she looked up at him with doe-like eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's cold," she whispered with an apologetic smile, moving closer to his heat. He stiffed once more, but was reassured that she was cold when she once more resumed shivering. He placed an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled closer with a sly smile he couldn't see.

He sat there stiffly with his arm around her. Tabris squirmed a little, her hand accidently brushing against his thigh. She pretended she hadn't noticed what she'd done or the shuddering sigh that escaped him.

"Are you warm yet?" he choked out when she accidently brushed against him once more.

"A little," she whispered, gazing at him innocently.

He looked down her and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. I am I making you uncomfortable?" she whispered, horrified and moved to scramble out of his embrace.

"No, no, you're fine," he replied, his hold on her tightening. The elf burrowed herself in his arms once again. He watched her for a few moments, envisioning things that he had no right to imagine. She moved once again and her chest brushed against his arm. He felt her erect nipples and bit back a groan, shifting slightly to ease some of the tension that was growing in his pants.

"Thank you," she whispered, and her voice sent shivers through his strong frame.

"Brr, it's cold out," Alistair muttered as he came over to the fire.

"I guess we can head to bed now?" Tabris asked, staying in Jory embrace. With a nod from Alistair, she and Jory headed into the tent.

Tabris laid on the bedroll and curled into a ball, her arms wrapped around herself, shivering overtly. Jory watched her from out of the corner of his eye. She didn't try and move to him, so he made the first move. Moving his body behind hers, he laid against her with one arm draped around her waist, holding her close. She could feel the arousal that he was trying to hide. She faked another shiver, and suppressed a smile as a groan passed Jory's lips.

She glanced back at him with an innocent expression. "Are you okay?" she asked, eyes wide.

He cleared his throat. "Uh yes…just tense, that's all," he muttered.

"Oh? Do you need a message? I used to do that with my cousins all the time when their shoulders got tense," she asked shyly.

The night grew quiet and Tabris was becoming annoyed that the knight wasn't taking any of the bait she set out. His arms were rigid, though his body was telling another story. They could hear their two companions speaking quietly outside.

A wolf's howl cut across the air, disturbing the silence.

Tabris jumped and squealed softly, burrowing herself against Jory; her face hidden in the crook of his neck. Her hot breath fanned his overheated skin. He clutched her to him, burrowing his face in her hair. She was pressed firmly against him, her squirming having the desired effect on them both.

Jory growled voraciously, yanking Tabris away from him. She momentarily panicked before seeing the lust in his eyes as he crushed his mouth to hers. He demanded entrance, his tongue thrusting deep, his fingers buried in her hair so she couldn't move away. His hand slipped down her body, undoing the buckles of her armor. His hand splayed across her belly working lower, and she groaned low and long as he found her center.

She undid his buckles quickly, agilely as he continued stroking her. When the last buckle was undone she leaned up and nipped his lip, drawing blood. He growled low in his throat, and the sound of tearing material filled the tent as her pants were ripped away.

With one harsh thrust he buried himself into her. She clamped down on the armor he hadn't taken off to stifle her scream of pleasure. She tried to move her arms out his grasp so she could reach around him. "No, stay there!" he demanded, putting more pressure on her hands.

Jory rose to his knees and draped Tabris' legs up over his shoulders, supporting her hips with his hands as he drove deeper into her, hitting her inner walls perfectly time and again. Her breathing quickened as her brain fogged over, making her temporarily forget her ultimate goal. She almost regretted following through with her plan; he was _so good_ in bed.

She reached beneath the blanket and slipped on the ring that Daveth had planted there; making sure the needle was facing inward. With a smooth move she sat up on his lap wrapping her arms around his neck, ravishing his mouth. She ran her hand through his hair carefully, making sure the spike didn't touch him.

His thrusts became more urgent as she climaxed around him. Her hand dropped to his shoulder and the needle slipped beneath the skin unnoticed. He was too caught up in his own orgasm to notice anything.

The slow acting poison slid through his body as he collapsed to his side. She moved quickly and mounted him, looking down at him with sultry eyes. "Please, I want more," she begged, moving against him and igniting his passion once more. He thrust into her violently, and she threw her head back, moaning loudly.

She leaned down to him as his passion built, "What about your wife now, Jory?" she whispered.

"What about her?" he asked, grunting loudly.

"You're fucking me, while you have a wife waiting at home for you," she taunted, thrusting against him hard, his eyes fluttering closed.

"So? This isn't the first time, nor will it be the last," he grinned lustfully at her as he grasped her hips and drove himself into her, feeling her tighten around him and releasing his seed deep within her.

Tabris lay next to Jory and listened to his breathing slow, and then stop. _You hypocritical bastard,_ she thought angrily. _So I wasn't good enough for the Wardens, but I was good enough to fuck? Serves you right._

Early the next morning, Tabris heard Alistair call for she and Jory to get up. She looked over at the body and smiled wistfully as she remember his parting words. Man If only he had been a real man, he might still be alive. Instead, he had insisted on putting on airs, pretending he was morally superior while secretly he was as corruptible as any other Shem.

Now it was Tabris' turn to put on a show.

She screamed long and loud. Both men came rushing into the tent and noticed Jory's body. "What happened?" Alistair demanded.

"I don't know. I woke up and he was like this," she cried, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Damn! Duncan's not going to like this," Alistair muttered, shaking his head.

They left the body behind, knowing they couldn't finish their mission while carrying it around. The trip back to Ostagar was quiet and subdued. "Remember you owe me…"Daveth whispered in her ear.

"Oh don't worry. I'll make it worth your while," she murmured, running her hand along his arm suggestively.

The entered Ostagar and Alistair told them they could have some free time until Duncan would want to see them. They sauntered over to one of the old towers out of sight of everyone. "My payment. You on your knees," Daveth ordered, grinning lecherously, undoing the laces of his pants.

Stood out from his pant stiff and hard, his eyes were dark with pent up passion. He flung his head back as he felt her warm lips surround him. He laced his fingers through her hair, guiding her to take him deeper. Her teeth lightly grazed him, only to be soothed by her tongue. He groaned loudly and pulled her hair roughly so she took his entire length as he spilled himself in her mouth.

"That's a good lass," he said and tapped her on the nose with his spent member.

"You sure you don't want more than that?" she asked throatily.

"Not now. After the joining, then I'll take you," he grinned as she pouted her pink lips. "You made me wait; it's the least I can do…" he growled and leaned down, kissing her savagely until she was grabbing at his armor. He yanked himself out of her grasp, pleased to see the lust for him in her eyes.

"We'll have to bargain more often," he murmured, before strolling off as she watched with cold eyes; planning once again.


End file.
